


Contré qui, Rose?

by kainetics



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Character Death, Flash Fic, Gore, M/M, Smoking, Symbolism, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 23:12:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13534548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kainetics/pseuds/kainetics
Summary: Jongin indeed breathes his last amidst a beautiful bed of bright bloody red roses blooming around him.





	Contré qui, Rose?

**Author's Note:**

> **Written while listening to ‘Liquid State’ by Muse on a loop.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Unbeta’d.**

 

 

Sehun mercilessly pushes Jongin against the balustrade, the other’s hips bending backward as he hovers in midair against the frigid metallic rod, the cold harsh breeze matting brown strands on his forehead, and his bronzed skin bathing in the waning moon’s shimmering shadow whilst the bustling city of Seoul ruthlessly glazes beneath.

 

“I can feel how hard you are right now, whore.” Jongin gasps sharply when he feels the blunt edge of Sehun’s knee painfully digging into his straining cock and the hand tightening around his throat. Sehun crouches further, and the movement makes Jongin slip forward a little, causing him to perspire furiously with his cock pulsing in fright as a result.

 

“I also know that if I fucking push you off right now, you’d come the moment your pretty skull smashes open,” he pauses, groaning faintly at the hideously alluring image, “splattering useless brain matter and lovely  _red roses_ on the dirty pavement.” Sehun darkly chuckles, exaggeratedly taking a long drag from the cancer stick poised between his fingers, unmasked malevolence cloaking his tone. Jongin puffs out a litany of feeble moans at the other’s ruinous words, spastic exhales fogging the air in his vicinity, the snowy white clouds instantly dissipating the moment those destructive sooty vapors abdicate Sehun’s dry lips, ruthlessly mingling with them, cruel darkness brutishly tainting pure ivory.

  
  
Sehun nuzzles the crook of his sensitive neck, the acrimonious scent of the other’s flaming hot breath cause Jongin’s eyes to water pitifully in response. His confounded fears start monstrously manifesting themselves as seconds painstakingly tick by. “And as you lie there, dead and deteriorating, I’d gladly fuck every gaping wound in your body,” Sehun crookedly utters barbaric phrases as he moans deeply, indulgently thrusting and rutting against Jongin’s quivering thigh. 

 

There is a momentary hitch in Jongin’s breath when Sehun crudely punctures his frantic pulse with the bizarrely long and razor-sharp nail of his thumb, but is genuinely too dizzy to protest or even process anything when the other suddenly abandons the death grip he has on him.

 

_How ironic._

 

Jongin feels gravity heavily drag his body down, baring and freeing him. As the unrelenting chills rawly claw at the pores of his sweaty skin, his life flashes through his eyes in the form of blank ghastly Polaroids with serrated edges and bullet holes dotting them. Jongin feels every disintegrating fibre of his rotten existence fade away with the disastrous stench of the forthcoming catastrophe pervading his nostrils. His eyes blearily envision the Angel of Death in guise of remorseless beady brown eyes, shiny blonde hair, and flawless pallor as his being approaches the miserable end of his equally miserable life, gruesome exertion snapping at his brittle bones as he slowly crosses the mystical threshold of life and death. 

 

_LUBB. DUP. LUBB. DUP. LUBB. DU-_

 

He feels it.

 

The vicious thorns piercing every inch of his crippling being.

 

“Boom.”

 

Jongin indeed breathes his last amidst a beautiful bed of bright bloody red roses blooming around him.

 

 

 

**✿✾❀✾✿✾❀**

 

 

 

 _“Lead dancer of the globally popular K-pop boy band EXO, Kim Jongin, has died aged 24. The famous star, alias Kai, was allegedly pushed off the balcony of their shared dorm by fellow bandmate Oh Sehun. He was completely naked at the time of his death and his body terribly bruised. Authorities have taken immediate action, investigating-_ _”_

 

But wait, they forgot to mention the handsome smile gracing his features. 

 

They always do. 

 

Always.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you do not wish to utterly vilify Sehun's character, you can attribute the closing sentences to him. I, here, choose to keep it ambiguous by not disclosing the identity of 'he'. I leave it up to the imaginations of the readers!
> 
> ~~I'm working on another kinky plotline so accept this as a compensation to make up for the lost time.~~


End file.
